Five Bands in the Light
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: We see five bands all trying to rise to stardom. Naruto has a lot on his mind. Friendship, rivalry, love, and an invasion? The first five chapters introduce the five bands. I'll put the name of the songs before the lyrics. AU heads up. naruhina sasusaku inosai. Disclaimer: do not own the anime or the songs used in the story. Please vote in my poll or leave your answer as a review.
1. Chapter 1: Kurama

**Chapter 1: Kurama**

At Ichiraku Ramen, five boys were preparing for an amazing event. Word had gotten out that four bands of ninja were competing for recognition in an upcoming music festival. The blonde spiky-haired frontman known as the Hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki and number one regular at Ichiraku was more excited than anyone. Gathered around with Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee were coming up with some ideas of how to perform when the festival begins.

"All right, guys. Were just one week away from the biggest band face off ever. I can't wait to show Konahamaru how much I've gotten better. Since his band is playing, he'll see how to really rock the house, you know." said Naruto. "And I know else will be there too." he said with his usual goofy grin.

"I can't believe everybody knows we'll be there. Chances are everyone will keep bugging us before we can even play." Kiba shouted.

"Well who's bright idea was it broadcast to the whole city that we'd be going into this thing headfirst?" Naruto replied.

"Ugh. Getting stressed about this now won't help anything. Anyway, we knew people were expecting us to do this. No matter who were up against we just do our usual thing. No need to over think or over complicate what we know." said Shikamaru.

"He's got a point. We're all familiar with some of the top rising bands in the Five Elemental Cities." Lee mentioned.

"Well, who are we going up against?" asked Sai. "Let's see. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are the new band on the scene. Sasuke's band Taka made it the same time as we did. His brother Itachi's band Akatsuki came around long before us, and finally Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are pretty good even though I've only heard them once. That's about it." said Naruto. "OK we've encountered Itachi before, so we know he won't go easy on anyone, especially Sasuke or you." said Shikamaru. Naruto seemed down thinking about who else he was up against. "Yeah. And Hinata will without a doubt give all she's got knowing she's up against me."

Moods lightened as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame approached the band. "So you boys aren't nervous are you? Ha. Of course not. The publicity we get from you really keeps thing going around here." said Teuchi. "It's no problem at all. I've been coming here for years so this was bound to happen. I've even treated quite a few people from time to time." the jinchuriki happily stated. "Oh, you mean like that little protoge of yours after you come back from a mission or that girlfriend of yours." Ayame smirked.

"Uh... you mean Konohamaru? He really thinks I have the makings of a hero and wants to be more like me. And by my girlfriend you must mean Hinata. What surprises me is now she's not as shy around me as she was when we were kids."

"Oh yeah, I remember now she was the one who almost fainted every time she saw you."

"Right. When you came back after training with Jiraiya for two and a half years, the moment you looked right at her, she was red as a tomato and collapsed right there. Twice!" Kiba laughed.

"Man, when you put it like that. I'm just surprised she's tried for so long to be as strong as I am, always trying to catch up to me." Naruto responded.

"It's amazing, Naruto. You have two people inspired by you to improve themselves. That's what it's all about." said Lee.

"Yes I agree especially if one of them is a girl who had her eye on you since the day you first met. Sounds like love to me." Ayame sang happily.

"Hopefully this will give you the inspiration you need, Naruto. People like you don't come around everyday." said Teuchi.

"You're right!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's about time we started getting ready." Count me in." barked Kiba. "Let's give it all we've got." said Sai. "Yeah. Maybe this won't be such a drag." Shikamaru added. "With burning spirit!" Lee shouted. "Kurama will rock the house like always." The whole band cheered. "I've been meaning to ask, Naruto, where did the name Kurama come from?" questioned Ayame. Well, you know by now about the Nine-Tails. It turns out after bonding with him after finally learning to fully control his chakra he has a name so I decided we should be called Kurama." he answered. "Well the Nine-Tails has certainly helped you become a great hero. Show this city what you've got." responded Teuchi.

"All right. Let's get started."

Also I'm having a bit of trouble I can't think of names for Hinata or Konohamaru's bands. If you can comment what you think would be good band names for them, I'd like to read your opinions. Also if you're thinking why didn't you add Gaara? Don't worry he'll show up later on. So will Neji. I may even add Sasori with Deidara Kisame and Itachi. This is my first fanfic but I've had this idea in my head for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Taka

Yes the villages have been turned into big cities and all the characters are still ninja. For example, yes Naruto will have the Nine-Tails and I will giving him a few appearances here, Sasuke and Itachi have their Mongekyou Sharingan and Sasuke has Susanoo(which will be brought up near the end) Also certain characters will have their catchphrases. Basically, It's a tale of modern day ninja with a rock n roll vibe.

Chapter 2: Taka  
In a corner of Autumn Colors that remained covered in shadow, a group of four are found walking through the barely lit streets on a dark cloudy night. The underground band called Taka led by Sasuke Uchiha, accompanied by Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were heading back from being recommended for the upcoming band festival, knowing who they were up against.

"I can't believe he's going to be there." said Sasuke.

"Do you mean your brother, Sasuke?" asked Karin.

"All I'm excited about is I get to upstage Kisame Hoshigaki and prove I'm the best rocker in Blood Mist." chuckled Suigetsu.

"Well let's face facts, Suigetsu. You know how Sasuke gets about Itachi." said Jugo.

"I was surprised when I overheard that not only Itachi would show but I didn't the presence of a big shot like Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto?" The wind behind them pick up intensely and Sasuke was unaffected a small chill crept up on the others. He just stood there and without warning his Sharingan was active. Thinking back on all the times he's stood against him, Sasuke's drive to be the best made him that much more driven to be better than both his brother and Naruto.

The aura around Sasuke finally calmed as Karin slowly walked up to him. "You okay?" she asked. "Sorry. Just the thought of us going up against both Naruto and Itachi got me thinking about how far the three of us have gone in the past three years." he replied. "Well, considering how far you've come, I mean you survived Orochimaru's training, unlocked Mongekyou Sharingan, even found out the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and you're still going strong." said Jugo.

"Don't forget, we've all gotten stronger since we banded together" Suigetsu remarked. "It's true. Now everything we've worked for has come to this." said Karin. Back at a secret location, safe from wandering eyes, Taka were going over their set for the big festival. Thier instruments at the ready, they were set to practice their song list in hopes they would rise against all their competition.

Hey, everyone. Well there's another chapter all wrapped up. Next time we meet the Akatsuki. Also if anyone can, I've got to have a name for Hinata's band or Konahamaru's band who are mentioned in the first chapter, so if you have a name in mind for either one put it in a review and I'll read if the introduction chapters are a bit short but after the fifth chapter they will be longer and the bands will start playing. I'll have three songs prepared for each band each on separate stages in the city, but all part of the festival. Remember to review and stick around for more.


	3. Chapter 3: Akatsuki

Like I said this chapter will have the Akatsuki ninja. I have the next 2 chapters somewhat thought out but I still need names for the other two bands. One is Konahamaru and his squad, the other is Hinata , Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Like in Chapter 1 just leave a review with your band name ideas. Here we go with Itachi's chapter.

Chapter 3: Akatsuki

The bright lights of Tanzaku Town lit up the night as usual. But there are some places that don't shine as much as others. Former rouge ninja, the Akatsuki were finishing up their latest mission as well a their playlist after being accepted into the upcoming band show. What made these four ninja able to work so well together was still a mystery aside from the fact they were all from different ninja cities. Itachi Uchiha, an incredibly gifted ninja at a young age from Autumn Colors; Kisame Hoshigaki, a secret intel ninja from Blood Mist; Deidara, an artistic explosives expert from Rocky Paths; and Sasori, a marionette designer from Desert Winds all getting a taste of acceptance for the first time in years is what they've been aiming for.

The four are all relaxing at a tavern when something clouded Itachi's mind. _"I wonder if Sasuke will decide to show up."_ he thought. Then his blue partner in crime decided to break the trance. "Something wrong, Itachi?" Kisame wondered. "Kisame. It's Sasuke. Is it possible that knowing I'll be at this thing, he'll want in on it?" Itachi wondered. A young blonde walked to the others. "I wouldn't put it past your little brother. Seems to me he's got a sixth sense about you, man." said Deidara. "Of course, there's still the issue of Naruto Uzumaki." A redhead slowly slinked by. "You may be right, Sasori. We certainly haven't seen Naruto in quite some time." said Itachi. The four ninja looked back on all the times they encountered Naruto. Remembering he's the one who bursts in and barks first.

"I did overhear Gaara mention Naruto's band Kurama was drawing in a lot of attention from the different elemental cities. Even way out in Storm Cloud." said Sasori.

"Right." said Deidara. "I remember secretly seeing one of his shows. The kid's got a knack for making music into art, but he's not as good as I am at it."

"We all know of your 'explosive' artistic styles, Deidara." Sasori smirked.

"Yeah , what about you? Art should be moving, not still and lifeless" he said.

"My puppets are my style. And I've proven beauty even at a standstill can still be moving."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us." said Kisame.

"How so?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Sasori and I were secretly at one of Sasuke's gigs, and he's come a long way." said Kisame. "It must be his rivalry with the Jinchuruki."

"You're saying Sasuke and his band might have a chance against us?" The blonde seemed unsettled.

"What I'm saying..." the sharkman continued. "is Sasuke recruited Suigetsu, another runaway like me from Blood Mist. And as another Blood Mist ninja, I know he'll have his sights set on us once their band gets word of this."

In order to ease the tension, the four Akatsuki rockers decided to live it up that night since they had plenty of time to prepare. They spied on some live shows playing that night, even two of them did some street performing. Itachi had an illusion act and Deidara had some exploding clay tricks. Later the hit the bar scene and Kisame was like a fish. Sasori managed to tug a few heartstrings playing matchmaker before cutting them loose. Deidara turned mixing drinks into a new art form. And Itachi tried his hand at darts and it turned out he didn't even need his Sharingan. The boys were finally taking it easy before things got too rough down the road, but they had a few more missions to take care of. Until the big event preparing for everything, the former rogues were in their prime.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I did mention Gaara. And we'll be seeing more of him later. Also, I might throw in Ay or Bee near the last few chapters after mentioning Storm Cloud which in this is the futuristic Hidden Cloud Village. The next band introduction chapter is up to you. Who will it be? Plz review even follow and stick around for more.


	4. Chapter 4: Kohai

I was working on another fanfic project when all of a sudden, I came up with the name for Konahamaru's band, Kohai. Since there younger than Naruto and were the first besides Hinata to consider him a hero, it just fit. But that just leaves one band left to introduce. But for now here's the Konahamaru Ninja Squad's(had to say it) chapter.

Chapter 4: Kohai

It was another ordinary morning in Autumn Colors as a certain ninja and his small brigade greeted the day. Three rookie ninja were about to prepare for a shot to play along some of the best bands in the city. At their usual meeting place when not fulfilling missions, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, instruments with them were thinking about who else would turn up. "I can't believe this is our first major show." said Konohamaru.

"Yeah but how bad is it that chances are we'll be the youngest ones playing." said Moegi.

"At least Naruto will be there so it's not so bad." Konohamaru stated perking up a little more.

"Naruto? If Naruto's going to be there, you know he's got something huge planned. He'll blow us all away!" Udon panicked.

"Don't worry, Udon. The boss wouldn't completely crush the three of us. But just in case, we need to really bring our A-game."

"Konohamaru, do you even remember who else Naruto has in Kurama with him?" Moegi looked with worry.

"From my understanding, there's Guy-sensei's protoge, one each from the Inuzuka and Nara clans, and that painter and reader that looks like Sasuke, and all five of them are highly skilled ninja. Which means chances are they rock out just as well as completing high rank missions." said Udon.

"Well okay maybe Naruto is the strongest ninja in Autumn Colors, but that's why we need to do this." the fanboy cheered.

Just then, Kakashi was walking by and was spotted by the three. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" they shouted. "Oh, uh, hi." said Kakashi unsteadily. "Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Naruto?" asked Konohamaru. "Well, I did see him come back yesterday from a late mission. Said he couldn't stay, seems he was meeting Sai about something." he said. "It must have been a band meeting at Ichiraku." stated. "Oh, I almost forgot Naruto was preparing for that big show. I will say this, he can play and sing." "Everyone comes from all across town to hear Naruto play." Moegi complained. "How do we measure up to that?" "It won't be easy, but we should get started. First stop, the Academy." said Udon. "All right. This is our chance. We gotta go Kakashi-sensei!" Konohamaru yelled as the three headed for the Academy.

Kakashi could hear someone approaching. He quickly realized it was Ebisu. "Have been there you this whole time, Ebisu?" he asked.

"Kakashi, it's hard to believe Konohamaru has grown at such an impressive rate. It seems your student, Naruto had something to do with that." said Ebisu.

"Well, Ebisu, the best we can do is make sure they're well prepared for all the dangers of being real ninja. If the Third were still with us, no doubt he'd also praise his grandson as well as our new number-one ninja hero despite his past endeavors. Naruto became Konohamaru's inspiration. He thrives to one day reach his level so like him, he can also become Hokage. Hearing him say it now only reminds me of all the times Naruto said it back then."

"I see your point. Naruto has become this city's greatest hero since his father passed, and to everyone's surprise always comes out on top." remarked Ebisu with a certain glimmer.

"Ebisu, are you willing to put faith in your squad like I have with mine?" Kakashi asked. "What makes you think I haven't, Kakashi? I know full well how strong they are and have plenty more room to grow. Oh, well, I should hurry. Chances are Lady Hokage will have already sent for me. You know how she gets." said Ebisu.

"All too well." With that, Ebisu's puff of smoke sent him on his way. Kakashi looked up at the Mountainside Images, preferably Minato and Hiruzen, lost in thought. "_Minato-sensei, if you could see the faith everyone has in your son. The light he gives everyone here burns brighter than ever. Without a doubt, he's inherited your Will of Fire, and will make a fine Hokage. Same goes for your grandson,Third Hokage. _"

At the Ninja Academy, the Konohamaru Ninja Squad stopped by the old playground hoping for something that could help them on their big day. "That's it!" Konohamaru shouted. "You figured it out already?" the others asked. "Come on, guys. There's still time to get that new song. We need to go everywhere Naruto usually does." "Wait up!" Moegi and Udon rushed. It seems they were in for a lot of ups and downs, but they were ready for anything. They would need to be.

**Author's Note:** Four bands down, one to go. You can still review to this story or even vote in my poll about the story. So far we have Kurama(Naruto's band),Taka (Sasuke's band), Akatsuki(Itachi's band) and Kohai. As soon as the final introduction is over, things will get better, maybe even an entire NaruHina chapter.(who knows) So like review follow my stories if you want, I will be posting a NaruHina oneshot, I'm just trying to find the right way to finish it.


	5. Chapter 5: Yuki

It took me a long while but I finally came up with Hinata and the girls' band name, Yuki, which means 'courage'. As in the courage Hinata had gained mostly from Naruto and courage is Sakura's favorite word. It sort of makes sense that all five bands have Japanese names. This the final band intro chapter then the bands will have scenes with each other. Then a few chapters later, the festival will begin.

Chapter 5: Yuki

What seemed like an ordinary sunny day was about to be a bit brighter for a certain female frontman and guitarist from a local band, Yuki. She was Hinata Hyuga, somewhat of a ninja heiress whose heart was set on another frontman, Kurama's frontman, Naruto Uzumaki. Who was chosen to play at an upcoming band festival. She believed Tenten, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka, the others in Yuki would have mixed feelings about playing a show this big after a few small live shows. She would have to break the news to them somehow. She hurried from Ino's family flower shop to where the others would be waiting for her.

"I made it." said Hinata.

"Hinata, did something happen?" asked Sakura.

"Have you heard about the Star Elements Band Festival?" she asked.

"You mean one of the biggest band gatherings of the year?"

"Yes, That one." Hinata pressed her index fingers pressed the usual way and attempted to give them the news.

"It'd really be something if we could play there." said Tenten.

"That's the thing, Tenten... we are."

"No way! How did you get us to play something this big?" Ino exclaimed.

"It wasn't easy, Ino. Kurenai-sensei did put in a good word for us to the Hokage."

"Hmm, Lady Tsunade did take quite an interest in me, maybe that's that's reason why we're in." Sakura thought out loud.

"Well, there's something else..." Hinata fidgeted.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Hinata. What is it?" Tenten reassuring her.

"I heard one particular band was insisted by the Fire Council to perform." "Who is it?" The others were on pins and needles.

"It's Kurama, Naruto's band." as she fell into a state of grief.

"Are telling me the reason were doing this is because Naruto'll be there?" Ino yelled.

"Settle down, Ino. That can't be the only reason." Sakura intervened.

"I found out after we were in about Naruto. It just made want to give everything to show I've caught up to him." Hinata had that look in her eyes that she always got when she got too close to Naruto.

"Hinata, I've known Naruto just as long as you and it's amazing how someone like you would go to the lengths you did last time the city was in danger. I'm guessing what I thought was right. You really do love him, don't you?"

"This is a really big bombshell you're dropping here, Hinata." Ino almost scolded. "You mean to tell me you've kept the biggest secret in town since we were kids and the only one one you ever told was him."

"Will you calm down?" yelled Tenten. "How did this happen? Why doesn't anyone else know."

"The only ones who ever figured it out on their own were Kurenai-sensei and Sakura." said Hinata.

"I mean Naruto's a swell guy, but what was it about him that you never gave anyone else a second look?" Ino questioned their lovesick guitarist.

"He never gave up. People always treated him unfairly and he refused to stay down. I'm just glad he kept that beaming smile of his after all this time." she answered.

"That's an amazing reason, Hinata." responded Tenten. "He really has improved now that he's a big time hero. And he's still determined as ever to show Sasuke he hasn't given up either." Sakura added.

"How is Sasuke, if you don't mind?" asked Ino.

"I haven't seen him in a while and speaking of guys, isn't Sai the drummer for Kurama? How are things going with you two?"

"Well, things are a bit weird right now..."

Sakura brimmed with confidence. "Well, if Naruto and Sasuke do show up, let's give them all we've got! Say, you've been to everyone of Kurama's live shows right, Hinata?"

"Yeah, that means we'll definitely have our work cut out for us." she answered.

The band finally went in to prepare for anything that was going to happen. The long indigo-haired heiress with her guitar, the brunette weapons expert on drums, the gossipy blonde on bass, and the jade green-eyed pinkette on keys. Looking over their tracks, they think about what they want to play, considering every possibility. Sakura even heard from Sasuke his brother, Itachi would be there, and it was making more tense. Hinata heard from her blonde love interest that his 'disciple' Konohamaru and his band were the last ones in. Shortly after everyone in Autumn Colors knew who would be the five bands playing this year. Everyone, in all five bands; Kurama, Taka, Akatsuki, Kohai, and Yuki were thinking the same thing: As of now, the Star Elements Band Festival has begun.

So there you have it. Next time, the bands will interact more prior to the main event. I've decided on most of the songs already, and each band will have 1-3 songs from different bands/artists, based on the poll results on my page. I'm trying not to use more than one song per group/artist. I'm sure the final song Naruto sings at the end will surprise everyone in the final chapter. I wanna keep it a secret until the end, but I've been listening to it nonstop for a while now. With that said and done, don't forget to follow the story, review what you think, and I'll be back with more!


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl on His Mind

This is it. Now that I've introduced the bands, they get to hang out for a bit and chat with one another. It would be nice to get positive feedback once in a while, especially six chapters in. So be sure to review. I decided to throw in quite a few NaruHina moments with a small SasuSaku scene and a splash of InoSai which will carry into the next chapter.

Chapter 6: The Girl on His Mind

Word of the band festival reached out to the other four Elemental Cities. Autumn Colors was in preparation for everything that would happen for the next three days. Everyone was talking about it. And since the bands playing were all well known within the city, it made it that much more exciting for everyone. A certain foxy grinned blonde was looking down from one of the largest spots around, his bluenette, sweetheart of a girlfriend on his mind, Naruto was thinking which song would go out to her in the festival. "There has to be a way I can just play her something, or maybe just wait til the night before." Before he could think of anything else, Shizune appeared. "Shizune? What is it?" he asked. "Naruto. I thought you should know most of the city is set for the next few nights. Lady Tsunade is looking forward to this for once." said Shizune. "Maybe because Sasuke and I are in the limelight this year." said Naruto. "There have been so many things on my mind, ya know. Ramen, a new jutsu, becoming Hokage, but this time it's different. I can't stop thinking about this girl."

"A girl?" Shizune runs up to Naruto reaching his shoulders. "Come on, Naruto, tell me who she is."

"It's Hinata." the blonde's grin slowly returned.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Shizune asked.

"Sounds weird, right? I can't stop thinking about her since people started seeing me as a hero. We spend so much time together, a few people would think were an item."

"That's not such a bad thing, Naruto." Shizune stated. "Lady Tsunade found love once, and she was torn apart inside when she lost Dan."

"That's almost mine and Hinata's story. When the Six Paths nearly destroyed everything, she jumped in when no one else would, just to save me and I almost lost her. What's weird is I didn't even cry at all like Granny did. I was so angry, I didn't know how else to react. When Kurama took over, my dad showed up. He had seen what happened. He was happy Hinata did what she did for me just so I couldn't be hurt by Pain. Then after I became the hero, we were always together." said Naruto.

"Well, that's a good thing. Hinata always seemed so shy, it's nice that you helped her find her courage."

"Well, Shizune. I did have something to do with it. Back at the academy, Hinata was as shy as ever, and I was suffering but never backed down. She said she almost went down the wrong road a few times, but she said I was always there for her. She claims it was the smile I always had in those hard times that saved her."

Shizune stood there in surprise of the Hyuga heiress' affection. "Naruto, if I can say anything, you need to tell Hinata how you feel. You saved her when you were kids, and didn't even know it. Now she's returned the favor. I'd say that's a sign right there." she said.

"You're right. I know what to do. We're both in the festival this year, I was thinking of playing something for her before the big day. It's worth a shot." the blonde sparked with determination.

"I'd say that's a great idea." Shizune responded.

"I should go and find her."

"You'll do great. Just be honest with her and yourself."

"Thanks, Shizune." With that Naruto whisked off to search ahead.

"So, the Child of Prophecy has found love at last." A mature lighter shaded blonde than Naruto appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, you mean to tell me you heard everything?" Shizune questioned.

"Don't worry, Shizune. Like I've said, Naruto is one of those people that makes everyone want to bet all odds on him. I know things are continuing to look up for him."

Naruto walked around for a while and spotted Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei! Got a minute?"

"Naruto, what a surprise."

He asked Kurenai if Hinata was around. "Sorry, Naruto. Hinata has been busy getting ready for the festival." Said Kurenai. "All right. I guess I'll just leave a text or something. While I'm still here, can I ask you something, Kurenai-sensei? It's about Hinata." said Naruto. "Oh? What would that be?" asked Kurenai.

"When did you first realize Hinata and I would be together?" Kurenai always tried to fulfill her older sister role toward Hinata. She had a feeling either one of the two would be asking her this. "Well, if you remember the time the nine rookies were all in the Chunin Exam, when you won your match against Kiba, I noticed Hinata was only thinking of you the whole time."

"She really was? I mean I know she's trying to catch up to me, but each time a new enemy appears, I get that much stronger." Kurenai knew her young disciple wanted to be strong like her inspiration. "I assure you, Naruto. Hinata will catch up to you soon. Just as long as you both stick to your ninja way and always fight to ensure the city's well being." said Kurenai.

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei. And don't worry about her either. I have another reason to give it everything to restored peace to the shinobi nation. And it's her." With that, once again, he was gone. _'I'm not worried at all, Naruto. Because as long as you two have love on your side, everything turns out all right.' _

Naruto rushed back to his place to grab his guitar. He sent Hinata a text hoping she'd meet him. _'Hey Hinata. Can I talk to you? You're probably getting ready for the festival, but I'm hoping for some time together before that. Let's bring our guitars and meet me at the Academy tomorrow morning. I have something important to tell you and I'll need mine to do it. Naruto_

Hinata noticed her she had text and answered it. Her face was almost like a tomato. _"OMG! What do I do? And what did he mean by 'what's on my mind'? "_ Hinata's mind was scrambling then she plops on her bed looking up at the ceiling and an image of Naruto when they met, after they left the Academy, and how he looks now came to her. _"Ever since we met, Naruto has always been important to me. He never gave up when times got tough. He didn't always come out on top in the end, but he kept trying more than anyone. Even now, he's stronger than ever. I've been trying to keep up with him, even when Kurenai-sensei knew why I was training so hard. She didn't mind."_ Then she slowly moved her head to the side eying her guitar.

"This could be an oppurtunity to tell him how much I care through song." Hinata decided she would spend a little time coming up with the right song to finally sweeten the deal. Hinata decided to reply to Naruto's text. _'OK I will be there, Naruto. I have to meet Sakura at Ino's flower shop later today but I'll see you tomorrow.' =D Hinata_

She knew what she had to do. She spent some time finding the right songs for the blonde hero in anticipation of what he wanted to say.

Later that day, Sasuke Uchiha was walking with his band and he suddenly spotted a certain pinkette girl he's left behind for too long. _'Sakura?' _

"You go on ahead. There's something I have to do." said Sasuke. The rouge walks off in a different direction while the others wondered what he saw.

"Maybe it was a fan of his, typical cool Sasuke." said Suigetsu.

"Whatever it was, it seemed urgent to him." said Jugo.

"I can't believe he did this! Who or what could possibly have someone like Sasuke run off like this." Karin exclaimed. Just then, the rest of Taka spotted Akatsuki nearby. They realize Itachi isn't with them.

"How long has it been, Kisame?" Suigestu smirked.

"Suigetsu? I thought you weren't showing up til tomorrow." Kisame retorted.

"So where's Itachi?" Jugo asked.

"Itachi had something important to take care of the moment we got here." Deidara answered as he looked around. "Speaking of which, where's Sasuke?"

"We were headed over to see the sights, and he just took off." Karin said in a slump.

"Wow. He really is like his brother." said Sasori.

"Maybe it's his past trying to haunt him. Same thing happened right before Granny Chiyo's funeral."

"You mean like someone he's known for a long time?" Jugo suggested.

"I bet I even know who it is he went to make things right with." Sasori smiled. "My guess is he saw a glimpse of that girl, Sakura."

"Heh. I didn't think Sasuke was the type to have a certain girl on his mind." said Deidara.

"Something must have happened between them. But what?" Suigetsu wondered.

Sasuke waited in the shadows while Sakura met up with Hinata. A few minutes passed by as Hinata told Sakura about Naruto's text message. "Okay, I'll tell Ino, you tell Tenten." Sakura suggested.

"Wait, I'll tell Ino." said Hinata.

"Why?" the pinkette asked.

"If she heard about this from anyone else, she'll wonder why I didn't tell her myself."

"Right, I get it. I'm sure I know where Tenten is. I'll head there now." Sakura went off to tell their band's drummer the good news. Hinata then saw a familiar figure dash toward Sakura that she almost couldn't see him. "Was that... Sasuke?"

As Sakura walked the city streets, she got a feeling she wasn't alone. Then, he was right there. Sakura's eyes couldn't believe who was there. "Sasuke." She trembled for a bit. "It's been some time, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"What about the rest of your band? Aren't you here to play in the festival?"

"Don't worry. They're here, and yes we are playing the show, but I told them I'd catch up to them later when I saw you and wanted to tell you myself I was back."

"How sweet of you..." Sakura said unsure about Sasuke's previous actions.

"I couldn't help but overhear about Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto...? You overheard that?" she asked.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "Calm down. I'm glad the guy found someone." the younger Uchiha answered.

"Do you wanna walk with me? I'm just about to meet up with Tenten." Sakura suggested.

"I've been wanting for us to catch up anyway. So why not?"

Sakura happily jumped up to vice-grip hug Sasuke, his arms unable to move, which only lasted a few seconds. Then, they were on their way.

They approached Tenten enveloped in her target practice when she looked over her side. "Hi Sakura... didn't see you there. Sasuke? When did you get back?" she sounded shocked.

"Just today. I wanted to tell Sakura I was back before anyone else." said Sasuke.

"Two things, girlfriend." said Tenten. "1: You and Sasuke? Way to go!"

A rush of blood crept up Sakura's face. "He just got back today. I don't think he's here just for me." Sakura sounded flustered.

"Okay and 2: How did it go with Hinata?"

"It went well. I heard from her that she got a text from Naruto."

"Oh? What did he say?" Tenten wondered.

"Sounds to me like he wants to tell her something." Sasuke entered.

"And she told me it was important." Sakura added.

"Wonder what it could be?" Tenten sounded excited.

Meanwhile, Hinata finally found Ino to tell her what had happened. "Hinata, this is a surprise." said Ino.

"I don't know how else to say this, but I got a text from Naruto." said Hinata.

"What? A text from Naruto? What did it say?" the blond shook with anticipation.

"He said he wants to tell me something, he said it was important. He's bringing his guitar and said to bring mine too." The heiress seemed more worried than before. Ino rushed for Hinata and shrilled in excitement hugging her band's lead girl.

"This is what I've been waiting for! What'll you say? What'll you wear? I'm about to make this happen." Ino was determined to make Naruto and Hinata official after hearing that.

"Ino, something tells you're more into this than I am. I'm the one going to the Academy to talk to him tomorrow." Hinata was even convinced Ino was planning her and Naruto's wedding in her mind. "Look, I've been practicing what to say to him, and I have a pretty good idea why he wanted to bring his guitar. I think he wants to serenade me." she said.

"A serenade? That's perfect! A girl like you who's come a long way needs something like this." said Ino. The two headed back to Hinata's family manor.

A younger girl with eyes similar to Hinata's answered. "Hey, sis. Home already? I thought you and Naruto were..."

"Tomorrow morning, Hanabi. That's when the love starts." Ino stepped in. Once again, Hinata was a tomato.

"This is too much." the older Hyuga hesitated. "Look, I told him I would meet him in front the Academy in the morning, that's it. But because he asked me to bring my guitar, I can guess he wants me to sing my feelings like I'm sure he wants to."

"You do seem more confident lately. This should be a good thing for you. I say sing your heart out, Hinata." said Hanabi.

"I'll do just that. I may even have the song to do it." Hinata sounded ready for tomorrow. Ino helped prepare for the next day. Just then, she receives a text from Kurama's drummer, Sai. Ino reads the text. _'Hi Ino. Just walked by the flower shop and noticed you weren't there. Let me know if you get this. thx gorgeous_

Ino's face always had a dust of pink thinking about Sai, and Hinata saw it. "Did Sai leave a text again?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, he remembered to stop by but I wasn't there. I'll let him know I'm on my way." Ino calmed. _'Hey Sai. Sry I missed you earlier, on my way so if you're still there wait by the flower shop.'_

With that, Ino was sure Hinata was ready and hurried to catch up with Sai. "Sai, there you are." said Ino.

"What happened, Ino? You just disappeared." said Sai.

"I know. Hinata got a text from Naruto, she told me about it."

Sai was rather perplexed. "Well, it must have been some message, then." Sai let out a laugh. Ino couldn't help but slightly laugh too.

"Hey, I know, how about you meet me tomorrow morning back here? We'll make a whole morning out of it." Ino suggested. With his usual smile, he agreed.

"All right. I'll be here."

Ino had just read the text she got from Tenten. "It seems Hinata told Sakura about her text and she told Tenten."

"That doesn't seem so bad, I mean you also told me, somewhat." Sai retorted.

"I keep wondering what Naruto wants to say. Maybe he'll want to make it official between them." Ino thought out loud.

"I'm sure Naruto has his reasons and let us know how things turn out." Sai assured the blonde. Later that night, a certain other blonde was putting the final phase of plan into action.

"Yes! I'm finally ready, I just really hope Hinata will like it." Feeling sure of himself, the hero to many people started to doze off. He had the whole morning til lunch planned out. This had to work. His future with a certain flawless, indigo-haired 'princess' in his eyes was just beginning.

Well, that was fun writing. Don't worry, Itachi and Kohai(Konohamaru's band) will be in the next chapter. I hope I didn't go overboard with the NaruHina thing. The next chapter might be NaruHina fluff overload, idk. The SasuSaku moments I liked and the InoSai thing I just threw in last minute. Once I stared writing the InoSai parts, it all came quickly to me and I have something in store for all 3 pairings next time. Also, the festival will have all the bands each playing 1-3 tracks I chose myself. All you need to do is one of three things; vote in the poll on my page, review your answer for me between 1 and 3 to or even PM me to determine how many songs each band does. Add to it the serenades from Naruto and Hinata next chapter. Be sure to look out for the next update. I can't wait for the festival to begin!


	7. Chapter 7: One Thing Leads to Another

The moment all the Naruhina readers have been waiting for. This could be the longest, fluffiest chapter in the whole story, and if it is, it's all for the NaruHina fans. And I know Itachi wasn't in the last chapter, but he'll be in this one. This will be the first chapter where the characters sing. I don't know much about style so don't flame if Naruto and Hinata's getups don't seem right. **I disclaim all song lyrics.** Hinata will sing 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch and Naruto will sing 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney. All lyrics and texts will be italicized. I know it's sudden and I may have mentioned before, but I already have the perfect song for the final chapter. Oh, and you may have noticed Naruto mentioned Kurama's name. That's because he already met Bee and learned to control his Jinchuriki form. The invasion I teased about will be near the end and we'll see him in his Kurama mode. Plz leave some good reviews, your thoughts how on you think the festival should go. Also check out the poll I set up on my page, how you vote will decide how further the story goes before the 'invasion' near the end. Your support means a lot so please enjoy!

Chapter 7: One Thing Leads to Another

It was another early morning, but for two people, it would be a lot more. Hinata barely slept, but still felt confident. She got up early, and so did Hanabi. The older sister rushed to get ready. She had her ensemble set up last night courtesy of Ino. She sent her prince a 'good morning' text. _'Just got up. After breakfast, I'll head to the Academy. c u there. 3 ya_

A quick shower to wash away her fears and straightening her new look, she was ready. Ino decided she should go for a light puprle blouse, royal blue capris, and her best wedges. Hanabi noticed her sister with her guitar. "Going already, Hinata?" she said still waking up. "Just about. I already texted Naruto I'm on my way." Hanabi noticed a somewhat change in her sister. Like she was happier than before. "Hinata? Never pegged you as the early bird." Hinata was surprised by who else was up early, Hiashi. "Morning, Father." she said.

"Going so soon? At least have some breakfast before you go." Hiashi smiled. "Huh? I never thought you were this cheery in the morning." said Hanabi. _'Does he know about Naruto?' _

"Neji already left on a mission and will be back later." said Hiashi. The three Hyugas had a small breakfast. "So the festival is tomorrow, isn't it?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. I'm more than prepared." Hinata assured herself.

"So, Hinata, how's Naruto?" Hinata was shocked while still eating and what seemed like pink dust covered most of her face. "I knew it." Hanabi scolded.

"Calm down. Just having a little fun. I know Naruto's come a long way, and saved us all recently, so he's all right." the easygoing father stated. Hinata looked up at the clock.

"Oh, I should go." She quickly got up reaching for her guitar. "I'll see you tonight." Then dashed to meet Naruto.

"Probably off to seal the deal with my new son-in-law." chuckled Hiashi

"Looks like it to me." Hanabi agreed.

The blonde jinchuriki awoke well rested and ready to sing his heart out to the one lady who has it. "All right! Today's the day!" he shouted. He did his morning routine and suited up his new look. He decided to dazzle his girl in long black pants, a dark orange short-sleeve shirt with an unbuttoned silver vest over it, and his usual black sandals. After breakfast , he noticed a text from Hinata and quickly responded. _'About to head out now. If you get there first, wait for me.'_

He looked over to see an old picture of his parents, then the picture of Squad 7 deep in thought. _"What if I got a shot of me and Hinata?" _But that would have to wait. Before anything else, he texted Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. _'Spending the whole morning with Hinata. C u all after lunch.'_ Naruto picked up his guitar and rushed out, and on his way there, he noticed Ino and Sai.

"Ino, Sai? What's up?" Naruto asked. "I heard about your text last night. This sounds serious." said Ino. "I'm finally ready to tell her she's the one, and I've got a good song to do it." Ino couldn't help but feel extremely happy for the two them. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other." she said shaking the other blonde. "I know you texted us you'll be gone all morning, but I had to see you for myself." said Sai. "So Sai, you and Ino, huh?" Naruto smirked. "There's just something about her, Naruto." Sai gazed over at Ino without her noticing. "It could be anything. How her silk complexion glistens in the sun or the way her eyes match the daytime sky." "I know how you feel, man." said Naruto. "Hinata's complexion is more porcelain but still lovely. Her hair as shiny as the starry night." Sai perplexed at the thought of his friend being as lovesick as he was. "Don't just stand around here. Go to her!" Ino shouted. "Okay gotta go. I'll tell you how it goes." Naruto rushes again this time running into Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura? Is that..." Naruto couldn't believe who he also saw. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "Oh, man I can't believe it. It is you, isn't it?" "Relax, Naruto. Don't spaz out too much. I'm back in town for the big show and to mend fences with Itachi." said Sasuke. The raven haired ninja couldn't help but smirk. "So the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja isn't a knucklehead anymore, huh? I heard how strong you've gotten since the Six Paths' Invasion, and you have a girlfriend now?" "You heard about Hinata?" naruto asked. "Apparently, Sasuke overheard me talking to her about your text. You can do it, Naruto." Sakura said sounding encouraging. "Like Shizune told me yesterday. I need to be honest with her and myself." "That come from Shizune, I'm surprised." "You need to get going. Don't want her wait too long." said Sasuke. "Okay but what were you doing?" the blonde questioned. "I was walking with Sasuke when we spotted you, but Sasuke wants to deal with his brother himself." Sakura added. "While he's doing that, I saw Ino and Sai before running into you two if you want to talk to them about this." "Both of them?" the pinkette chuckled "The queen of gossip must really want you two to be together." "Sasuke's right. I should go." Naruto waved and headed out again. "I think I'll go find Ino, can you walk the rest of the way?" Sasuke's smile and both hands on shoulders assured Sakura he'd be fine going to see his brother. "This shouldn't take long, Sakura." He walked off as Sakura moved ahead and spotted Ino.

At the Academy Naruto and Hinata arrived just a few minutes apart. _"OMG! He showed up!"_ "Hey Hinata! I guess you got my text. I texted the guys that we're spending the morning and lunch together, just you and me." Hinata's face went from dusty pink to full tomato red in seconds. "The whole morning?" she asked shyly. "Yeah, we can go anywhere in town, anywhere you want." Naruto grinned. "That reminds me, why did you want us to have our guitars?" "I've got something planned for us, but first there's something you need to hear. Something important." Hinata remembered the text from yesterday. "And you need your guitar for it?" Hinata wondered. "When you stood up for me during my fight with the Six Paths, I felt something different and after, it just left me thinking. Hopefully this song will help. I can't believe I didn't notice you enough before I left with Jiraiya. When you made my ninja way your own was when it all started. You even encouraged me to face Neji, changing his outlook on fate. So I hope this song proves to you I found what I've been looking for." Both sat on the bench nearby and Naruto started strumming.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know, that you_  
_Are something specials_  
_To you, I'd be_  
_Always faithful_  
_I want, to be_  
_What you always needed_  
_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Your beautiful soul...yeah_

Hinata was mesmerized by Naruto. His song had her on cloud nine. She knew he was the one even more.

_You might, need time  
To think it over  
But I'm, just fine  
Moving forward  
I'll ease, your mind  
If you give the chance  
I will never make you cry  
Come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I Crazy for wanting you_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too_  
_I don't want to waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do_  
_I just want to know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

Hinata couldn't believe it. She never thought he would do something like this. A few tears were felt as she listened more.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh...your beautiful soul..yeah_

"I didn't notice wonderful you were before, Hinata. I definitely see it now." More tears were cried as he moved in a little closer. "Naruto, you really do feel like that, don't you?" Hinata asked joyfully. "Sorry for not being there when I should have." Naruto stared as Hinata's eyes drifted. "What is it?" "I had a song for you too. Can I do it now? Then we'll go anywhere." Hinata got her guitar ready and began.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the time comes, I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Naruto continued to gaze at his princess' beauty singing her heart out the way he did. He found her voice was the most soothing of anyone.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Both of them were filled with happiness hoping this would be an amazing day. Naruto was amazed how her courage pulled him even closer.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Naruto felt Hinata's song tug his heartstrings a little. He knew Hinata cared for him, but he didn't think she was inspired by him that much. She wanted to be as strong-willed and courageous as he was. He realized that this was the first big step for her. "Hinata..." the blonde hesitated. He took a chance on fate and lightly pressed their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds. "Hey, you didn't get all red like you usually do." he said. "Maybe because I finally found my inner strength I was looking for." said Hinata. "I'd say it's a good start, but if you want, I'll tell you anything about where I've been since my return. Missions, secret training, you name it. Only you." Hinata reached out to hug Naruto, nuzzling her face against his. "Okay we've got a whole morning ahead of us. Let's get going." the blonde looked up. "I know where we should go first." the heiress stated. Hand in hand, the went off to their first stop.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived downtown, they noticed their first stop, one of the best music shops in the city, Fiery Sound. They went in to find Kohai doing some last minute preparations for tomorrow. "Naruto? What brings you all the way out here?" Konohamaru asked. "Hey Konohamaru. I might ask you the same thing." said Naruto. "We have just a bit more time to get ready for the show tomorrow. And since we usually play our live shows in the area, we get to prep here." said Moegi. "That sounds like fun." said Hinata. "Wait. You're both here together. Does that mean this is a date?" the redhead asked. "It sure is!" shouted Naruto. "All right, I knew you'd go out with her." Konohamaru laughed. "For some time I've been trying to come with ways to ask him out, but he made the first move yesterday." Hinata smiled. "You made the first move? That's so cool." said Udon. "Yeah, I was determined to make today about us." "I bet you had the whole day planned out, didn't you, Naruto?" Moegi smirked. "In fact, I really did. This is only the beginning." Naruto's trademark foxy grin appeared.

The younger band and the couple talked about their good times for awhile, even when Naruto and Konohamaru first met, and how both of them want to be Hokage. Hinata was happy to hear that Naruto made such an impact on so many people since becoming a ninja. After the music store, the two set out for the next spot on their date. They looked around, spotted a few boutiques, a book store, a few restaurants, and a jeweler. "Okay, I have to pick up a few things from here before we continue." _"A jeweler? Why here of all places? Unless? You don't think...?!"_ Before her thoughts left any more razzled, Naruto approached one of the counters. The jeweler appeared. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. You're back. We have your necklace for you right here." she said. "Great, thanks a lot. I'm on a date right now." said Naruto. "A date? Is that her right there? She's stunning. Wait, is she Hinata Hyuga?" "The same." the blonde stated. "I have something special for both of you. Consider these a gift from Miss Kurenai Yuhi." the jeweler said eccentrically. "Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked. "She knew this day would come and since she knew before anyone about your feelings for our city's new hero, she wanted to commemorate this day. With these."

Two rings in a box were placed before them. Two silver rings with different gems. Naruto's had a bright orange star-shaped stone with a spiral in it, and Hinata's had a light lavender stone shaped like a heart. Hinata was breathless gazing at hers. Naruto loved how his matched his ensemble. The jeweler knew they enjoyed Kurenai's little gift. The Hyuga heiress gratefully thanked the jeweler. She told Hinata to meet up with Kurenai later that day. With everyone happy, the couple bid farewell and resumed the date. They resumed walking when something caught Naruto's eye.

"Right there." Naruto looked ahead. Hinata shrilled in excitement. "Is that... a photo booth?" "Just this morning I looked over at my old picture of Squad 7 and then a picture of my parents given to me by the Fire Council. Now I want one of us to go with them." Naruto held his date close to him. The blonde hero felt a light peck on his cheek. Hinata then pulled him toward the booth. They made a few funny shots, some they were laughing, a side hug, even a close up of thier rings. They agreed they got a lot of good moments.

Naruto decided to take a path which lead to the best view in the city. At the corner of his eye, he believed he saw someone familiar. The familiar face approached. "We meet again, Naruto." Naruto noticed those eyes of his. "Itachi?"

"Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha?" Hinata looked fearful.

"Yeah, he's caused a lot of trouble back in the day, but now that Akatsuki's gone underground, they come off as less edgy."

"I see you've gone through some changes yourself, and in your eyes I see a glimmer of happiness." said Itachi.

"You're right. I can now evenly mix my chakra with my tailed beast, and now I'm a full fledged jinchuriki. Also I'm finally on a date with Hinata."

_"A full fledged jinchuriki? What does that mean?"_ the bluenette princess thought.

"So, you can finally control the Nine-Tails' chakra? Now you're this big time hero. And on a date with the heiress of the Hyuga clan." the older Uchiha added.

"I wanted this just as much as he did. The way I felt about him goes back to our Academy years. And I jumped in to save him in the Six Paths' Invasion giving him another fighting chance." said Hinata.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke told me earlier he came back to see you." the blonde smirked.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He was with Sakura when I saw him and he said he was going to look for you."

"I'm sure I know what he'll want to talk about." Itachi laughed. "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I'll see you both at the festival tomorrow." With that, he was gone.

"That certainly was something." said Hinata.

"It seemed like Itachi was more like his former self before Akatsuki." Naruto mentioned. Wondering if Itachi really will reach Sasuke, the happy couple ventured on. "Say, Naruto. What did you mean by full fledged jinchuriki?" Hinata said concerning. "I'll tell you all about it, but first, how about a walk in the park before we grab some lunch? I'll tell you anything you want to know."

_"A walk in the park? Could he have planned everything today? The serenade, the photo booth, and now a romantic stroll? Maybe I'm overthinking things. Still, what did he mean by 'I'll tell you anything you want to know.'?"_ Hinata's heart fluttered rapidly. "Okay, Naruto. Ichiraku for lunch afterwards?" the princess asked. "Read my mind." that foxy grin of his appeared again.

The two reached the park, but not the spot Naruto had in mind. Little did they realize, Kakashi was there as well. "Naruto?" "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto. "We were just walking along, didn't think you'd be here." _'We? Well, well. He's finally opened up to her.'_ Kakashi thought. "All right, Naruto. How I get picture of you two?" Hinata was surprised Kakashi was so generous. " Really? Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." she said. "It's no problem." the silver elite stated.

"Hey, sensei. Think you can make doubles and send them to our houses later?" the blonde asked. "Consider it done." Naruto and Hinata were ready as Kakashi took the picture. He liked how it turned out seeing how happy Naruto looked. "I'll be sure to send this you later, you two." he stated. "Thanks, sensei!" Naruto shouted. Then they were on their way.

They finally reached the point Naruto was looking for. "Okay, this is it." "This?" Hinata's lavender eyes glimmered at the sight. "It's amazing! You can see the whole city!" Hinata quickly vice hugged Naruto. Naruto pointed up. "Hey see that right there?" "The Hokage Monument?" she asked. "Take a good look at the one before Granny Tsunade." "The Fourth? What about him...?" She saw the uncanny resemblance. "He looks an awful lot like you. Why is that?" Hinata's vision drifted toward him. "It's time I told someone. The Fourth Hokage was the Hero of the Leaf before me. The Yellow Flash and creator of the Rasengan, Minato Namikaze." "You mean he created your Rasengan?" Hinata shockingly responded. "And he gave me Kurama's chakra." Naruto knew this was going to take a while.

"I first found out the truth when his spirit appeared during my rampage against the Six Paths. I thought I lost you before we could enjoy all this." Hinata felt a single tear coming down. "Stuck in my own head, I saw the Nine-Tails and the Fourth came between us. The biggest surprise came right after everything went white. He told me himself. The reason we look so much alike is... I'm his son."

Hinata was definitely shocked he didn't tell anyone else. "Your father was the Hokage?"

"You seem as surprised as I did when he told me. I will say I had mixed feelings about why he made me a jinchuriki."

"You mentioned the Nine-Tails before..." Hinata looked down. "The Nine-Tails attack occurred on my birthnight, that's why my parents chose me. He was aware of everything that happened to me. Even Autumn Colors' near destruction if not for me. He also wanted me to end the vicious cycle and bring the shinobi world into times of peace." "That's amazing! He must have planned everything. And I know you won't let him down. He haven't let me down all day." the heiress hugged the blonde hero's side. "But what happened to your mother?" "I met Mom's spirit when I was on Turtle Island off the coast of Storm Cloud."Naruto responded. "Why were you all the way out there?" the princess questioned. "I was just torn after the invasion, the rampage, your brave sacrifice, I didn't know what to think. What if it happened again? I had to get stronger, so Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Captain Yamato and I set out for Storm Cloud's shoreline to meet another jinchuriki." "Another jinchuriki?"

"His name's Killer B. He's the Eight-Tails jinchuriki. He knew the layout of the island since he learned to bond with his tailed beast there." "And you went there to strengthen the bond with the Nine-Tails?" Hinata wondered. "Pretty much had to. I didn't want to think what would happen if I used too many tails, ya know." said Naruto. "I think I heard about that. During the invasion, you had six tails." "Thanks to Bee, not only did I finally gain a tailed beast form, I learned who my mom was. Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Nine-Tails jinchuriki. She wasn't originally from Autumn Colors like Dad, she came here from an old town that was badly leveled known as Spiral Tides." the blonde continued. "I heard it was turned into a war zone, but we inherited their old symbol as one of ours. How did your parents meet?" the heiress asked. "At the Academy. One day, they both said they wanted to be Hokage. Everyone else in the class had it against her for that. They even gave her a hard time. Because of her round face back then and bright red hair, she got the nickname 'Tomato'. Granny Tsunade mentioned growing up, Mom became an envision of beauty. She even said 'ya know' a few times, kinda like I do. But with her fiery hair, she had a fiery temper to match. One day, she just pummeled some bullies and became the Red-Hot Habanero."

"Did the Fourth ever stand up for her?" the heiress questioned.

"Mom always thought Dad was too weak to become Hokage growing up. But he always kept a close eye on her. Even that one night Dad saved her." the hero continued.

Hinata seemed suspenseful. "What happened?"

"It seemed she had special chakra being the previous jinchuriki, Dad noticed the strands of Mom's hair and followed them. Carrying her, he whisked through the night and the rest was history." Hinata teared up a little. "Sounds like he proved he wasn't as weak as she thought."

"You wanna see what it was like?" He reached out as he picked up his girlfriend and hit the ground running. Hinata couldn't help but playfully laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Here goes." The jinchuriki dashed then leaped up a few branches, glimmering in the sun, the same way Minato glimmered in the moon that night. They reached the top of the tree and Hinata's eyes were fixated. At that moment, they knew they were having the same moment as his parents did. Landing back on solid ground, they both appeared hungry.

"Man, all the love in the air's making me hungry." Naruto laughed joyfully. "How about some Ichiraku ramen?"

"Sounds good." Hinata snugly hugged Naruto as his arms snaked around her as their lips met again under the tree. The warm feeling lasted for only a minute but if felt longer as they made their way back into the city.

Meanwhile, little did they know, two brothers were closing in on each other ready for anything. The air grew still as the two looked over their sides. From both sides either a kunai or shuriken were flung, clashed and deflected. They finally faced each other. "Not bad. But I can still one up you, little brother." "Pretty good, for a rogue. How ya been, Itachi?" Sasuke and Itachi finally reached the moment they knew they'd have when they arrived. "Look, about that night... I know what really happened." said Sasuke. "So you learned the truth, did you? It was Danzo who killed Shisui, framing me for his murder. I was entrusted with the eye Danzo didn't get." Itachi added. "So why did it look like you killed the others?" the younger Uchiha asked. "The Third Hokage suspected the Nine-Tails attack was caused by an Uchiha and Danzo suggested killing us off except you. I used my Tsukuyomi so you would believe I slayed everyone else. Danzo was deadset on eradicating the clan. Fearing the worst, I left the city and was found by the Akatsuki."

"The night of the Nine-Tails attack?" Itachi looked discouraged. "Please, Sasuke. You mustn't blame Naruto for any of this. If you're mad at anyone, blame Danzo and his selfish intentions." "Speaking of which, I ran into him this morning on the way here, said he had a date." said Sasuke. "Heh. Funniest thing, I just ran into Naruto on his date with Hinata." "He's not so bad, not as bad as I thought. Considering all he's done, maybe he's a loser after all. "I did say I would see him at the festival tomorrow."Then it seems you're here for the same reason I am." "Looks like it. But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I've noticed your live underground shows, Sasuke." the older brother smirked. "You've seen me play?" "Quite a few times in secret. Had to keep a low profile. Now I want to how you measure up." The two knew what had to be done, a guitar faceoff.

Since they were both underground frontmen, they knew a good place for them to show their killer chops. "Since you're older, Itachi, I'm guessing your first?" Sasuke readied his axe. Itachi prepared his guitar's clear sound. "I may as well, since you chose the location." Both brothers stood ready. Both simultaneously aligned to the clock hanging on a wall. "3...2...1...shred!" The Uchiha guitar battle had begun!

Back with Naruto on his date with Hinata, they finally reached the one place everyone knew Naruto was the most regular customer for his bottomless pit of a stomach, Ichiraku Ramen. Greeted by Teuchi, the item went in. "Naruto, how are ya?" asked Teuchi. "Teuchi, today's been a great day, it's about to get better." said Naruto. "That's the spirit. Hey is this that girl your band was talking about last you five were here?" Hinata felt pink dust cover her face. "Naruto, come on in. Is that really Hinata?" Naruto and Hinata looked around to find Ayame. "Come on, Ayame. I'm on a date, ya know."

Ayame squealed in delight. "A date?! This is big. Who else knows about this?"

"Just the rest of our bands... and a few others." The couple hesitated.

"Ah. Sasuke Uchiha is back in town?" the old timer asked.

"Yes, he only came back yesterday." said Hinata.

"So what brings' Autumn Colors' newest couple here?" asked Ayame.

"We spent the whole morning downtown and decided to stop here for lunch on our date before meeting up with our bands." said the blonde.

"Well if you're here for lunch, I wanna hear all about this date. And the new rings."

"Okay, how about miso for me? And you, Naruto?"

"Me too."

"I'm on it." Teuchi declared.

"It's all on me today."

Hinata's face sparkled a mix of red pink again. _"He's too much sometimes but I still love him."_

They told them everything about what happened earlier even running into their friends before the date. "Seems to me you both have wanted this date for a long time." Ayame continued.

"You know I never believed what everyone else said about you, right? Your appetite has kept us around for so long, you can't be that bad, Naruto." Teuchi mentioned. "And since your little friend from the Crashing Waves district helped rebuild, we're all in debted to you."

"That's nice of you to say but I didn't become the Hero of the Leaf just for praise. When I heard my dad was the hero before I was, it made want to become that much better." said Naruto.

Right there, Naruto received a text from Shikamaru. _'Hey Naruto. Were over by the river next to the bridge. Let us know how your date is and if you're showing up.' _At the same time, Hinata receives a text from Tenten. _'Hinata, where are you? Sakura told me you're on a date with Naruto, I want details. We'll be outside my house so you know where to find us.'_

"Did you get a text?" the indigo princess asked.

"I did. I'm guessing you also had one."

"Probably your bands looking for both of you" said Teuchi.

"Tenten texted me saying to head to her place."

"Mine was from Shikamaru saying they're over by the bridge. Guess we'll head out. Great ramen as always, man." Naruto cheered.

"Don't worry. We'll both be there to se all the bands perform." Teuchi replied.

"And Hinata..." Ayame pulled Hinata close to her. "Please look after Naruto and don't let him go. Dad would probably lose it if we lost our best customer." "I-I will, Ayame. Thank you." Hinata hesitated.

Naruto responded to Shikamaru's text. _'I'm heading out now. I'll see you on the bridge in a few minutes since I'm not that far.'_

"If I don't see you tonight, look for me at the festival opening." Hinata didn't even see Naruto close in on her and lightly pecked her cheek and then looked back as he waved. She stood still for a while almost paralyzed as she turned to head on her way replying to Tenten's text. _'On my way now c u in a bit.'_ Just before she reached Tenten's house, she was stopped by Kurenai.

"I didn't know you headed this way, Hinata." said Kurenai. Hinata looked around.

"Kurenai-sensei. Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"No. I was just on my way to see Kakashi when I saw you walk by." Kurenai looked down at Hinata's hand noticing her new ring. "I see you spent the day with Naruto."

Hinata quickly became as red as Kushina's fiery hair glancing at heartshape gem in the ring. "I did. I was having lunch with him before heading off this way, but the whole morning was amazing, sensei. And I love the ring." Another tear escaped her eye.

"Well, I'm happy you both liked my surprise. What was the best part of it?" she asked.

"The best part was the park. Naruto really opened up to me, he even told me how his parents met." the heiress claimed. Kurenai's crimson eyes glimmered in reminiscence of her previous relationship before his untimely death. "How you two are so happy together from the beginning, it reminds me of how I was with Asuma."

"Asuma-sensei was like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly. I heard how Asuma gave Naruto a few pointers on how to use his wind elemental chakra. I was surprised the both of them were the only ones around here with a natural wind element." the older female said. "But hearing Naruto being so up close reminds me of when Asuma did the same thing."

"At Ichiraku, Ayame told me to always look after Naruto."

"I say that's good advice. You should hurry now."

"Okay, Kurenai-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata shortly arrived at Tenten's in good spirits.

"There you are." said Sakura.

"Ino and Sakura told me they talked to Naruto earlier." said Tenten.

"I have some pictures of us if you wanna see." said Hinata.

"Pictures? You saw that new booth downtown? Naruto really pulled out all the stops." Ino exclaimed.

Hinata opened her guitar case finding the picture streams she took with Naruto. The rest of her band laughed at how perfect the two looked together. "Are those new rings?" asked Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei had them made for us."

"I can't believe she did that. That means he's totally your boyfriend!" Ino shouted.

"Now I have brimming confidence to sing tomorrow." the princess declared.

"Then let's get started." With that, Yuki was ready for anything.

Meanwhile, the blonde hero arrived at the bridge. "Hey, guys." he shouted waving across the bridge as walked across.

"Where did you go with Hinata? Come on, dude, you can tell us." said Kiba.

"It wasn't much. Singing at the Academy, going into that new music store where we saw Kohai preparing for tomorrow, picking up my necklace, some funny moments in a photo booth, a walk in the park, and a quick lunch, that's it." "

Not much? That sounds like you and Hinata had a great time enjoying the feel of youth!" said Lee.

"Do you at least have the pictures?" the dog person barked.

"Yeah, just let me get them." Naruto opened his guitar case spotting the pictures. "We each have half of the shots. Hinata kept the lovey-dovey ones. These are the funny ones."

"A picture's worth a thousand words, Naruto. And I can tell they would all be good. If only me and Ino were like you two." said Sai.

"Ha. What's with the funny face on this one?' Kiba grinned.

"I was in the moment... I was trying to make her laugh and it worked too well." Naruto cracked up.

"Hold on, Naruto. Is that a new ring?" asked Sai. "Yeah, just got it today from the jeweler's. Hinata has one like it, too."

"Now that we're all here and caught up, any last minute prep work for tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"Just one last thing, but we'll have to hurry." With that, Kurama raced to put the finishing touches on their upcoming performance.

Later that night, Naruto and his favorite lady were caught up in text after text.

_'Did you get the picture Kakashi-sensei took of us? My dresser now feels complete. A picture of Squad 7, my parents, now us.'_

_'Looking at it right now. The others liked our photo reel from the booth.'_

_'That's because you have the more loving shots while I have all the comical shots. The guys thought I was a riot, especially Kiba.'_

_'Oh, really? lol Just thinking of the funny faces are cracking me up right now. They loved the pictures and I think Ino has it bad for our rings.'_

_'Oh yeah Sai was asking about Ino come to think.'_

_'Really I didn't think it would be those two. I suppose Sakura is the same way with Sasuke.'_

_'Speaking of, can you believe we spotted Itachi?'_

_'Yeah I wonder what he wanted to talk to Sasuke about.'_

_'We'll see them both tomorrow, I'm sure. You ready?'_

_'More than ready. Us spending all this time together doing a lot for me.'_

_'Happy to hear it, ya know. Since Kurama's closing out, I have a surprise for everyone.'_

_'Don't tell me. I want to stay a surprise.'_

_'OK Hina. c ya 2morrow. night :)'_

_'OK Naru. night 3'_

Five bands; Kurama, Taka, Akatsuki, Kohai, and Yuki were about to come together as the best bands in the land. To each one, this would be their biggest moment.

Finally! I can put this chapter behind me, I apologize for taking so long, I was stuck coming up with ideas. This, chances are will be the longest chapter, maybe the second to last chapter will about as long as this. Hopefully this will draw in NaruHina fans and more Naruto supporters. Like I said above, leave good reviews, follow, fave, and especially check out the poll on my page to determine the number of songs on the bands' set lists or even PM me with your answer, you can even leave it in a review. Any number between 1 and 3. The number that I get the most of is what I'll go with.


	8. Chapter 8: 1 on 1 with Kurama

Hey, it's been a while. I figured I'd post a new dream sequence/subconscious chapter before it starts getting good again. This chapter is mostly Naruto and Kurama with highlights from previous chapters as well as the Invasion of Pain and Confining the Jinchuriki arcs, mainly because the Invasion of Pain is probably my favorite arc. Be sure you check out my page for the poll on this fic so I know how the rest of the story will go. Please, remember to review, fave, follow and vote in the poll. Your results will decide how the story ends! I already have a list of the songs to use. I really wanna finish this story so get a lot of people to check this out.

**Chapter 8: 1 on 1 with Kurama**

It had been an amazing day. Hinata Hyuga finally had the date with Naruto she'd always dreamed of. All their past experiences they had have lead up to this. It was as if a weight fell off her shoulders after she spilled her heart and soul trying to defend Naruto against Pain. She was finally light as a feather after finally saying she loved him.

But that bliss quickly became despair as Hinata was brought back down to Earth by Pain. All that was keeping her fighting spirit from giving out was all the amazing times she wanted to have with Naruto. Countless lunches at Ichiraku, seeing him get strong enough to make anything happen, even change the world with his guitar and amazing voice. The only reason she took up guitar was because she wanted to be closer to him. She thought she had the voice down, but the guitar was still missing.

When she started out, she was scouted by Ino. When she heard why Hinata had that guitar, she was excited. For some time, Hinata snuck her way into all of Naruto's live gigs. Determined to be as good, she carefully watched only him. As the bluenette heiress drifted off in hopes of Yuki wowing the crowd, the one thing she wanted the most was to impress the blonde hero who stole her heart.

Their first date was still in her mind. It felt like she was reliving it, but they were only 12 instead of 16. The singing at Academy, the stroll in the park, even the run-ins with their friends afterwards. She truly was living the dream.

Before she knew it, she was 16 again at an altar beside Naruto, her face the usual tomato red, but neither of them dressed up even though they were the only ones there. Naruto took her hands lightly bringing them up. Both trembled inside knowing what would happen. Ignoring all fear, the blunette went for it. And not too rough, she landed her lips on Naruto's savoring each second. As she broke the kiss, they exited their seclusion basking in the warm sun.

At the same time, Autumn Colors former pariah turned continental hero, Naruto Uzumaki was about to lose out to his drowsiness after an amazing date. Using what willpower he had left, he set his phone's alarm as well as his alarm clock after finally framing the shot of him with his new girlfriend delivered by Kakashi. Suddenly, he just dozed off without another thought.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a few doors of all his past experiences. The first door showed the night he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu which was also the same night he learned about playing host to Kurama. The second door showed his first real taste of recognition after defeating Kiba, Neji, and Gaara. The third door showed him when he first picked up a guitar and his first gigs with his band, Kurama. The fourth door revealed his parents' spirits standing over a revived Autumn Colors after his fight with the Six Paths.

And there was one final door. For some reason, he hesitated to open it. He began thinking that something awful would happen that would affect the city later. Possibly a future he can't save or terrible fate he'd be unable to prevent. He knew the door was there for a reason. He started opening it slowly. It was then he realized he was back at in the city and there was someone he couldn't make out. He walked closer seeing it was Hinata having a small glimmer in her eyes and Naruto approached. After a small hug from Hinata, everything turned white.

And to his surprise, a smaller version of Kurama appeared. His fur was still orange but a lighter shade, and still had all his tails. The next thing the blonde knew, he was in front of the normal sized Kurama, in the usual setting, minus the bars. The next thing he knew, Naruto walked up to the giant fox. "Kurama, were you the one who showed me all of those doors?"

"You mean the doors that showed up in front of me. It felt like everytime you went through one, so did I." Kurama sneered. "They showed me some of our moments. In order, the night I was sealed, the day we met, finding ways to synchronizing my chakra with your guitar playing, the encounters with the Fourth and Kushina, and finally it showed me a new form merging our two chakras."

"A new mode? Maybe your doorways were trying to tell you something."

"Maybe. Also I can't shake this feeling something big might happen where we're going to have to save everyone." the fox added.

"That's wierd. My doors showed me the Graduation Night, when I won my matches with Kiba Neji, and Gaara, when I first picked up a guitar, my parents overlooking the city, and what looked like my future with Hinata. After she hugged me, I saw a smaller glowing version of you, so it's possible to save the future, we'll need to achieve a new tailed beast form." Naruto forward to a lot of thing; becoming Hokage, rocking out with his friends, occasionally saving people, and just today, Hinata herself.

"That reminds me, Naruto. Didn't you spend the day with that Hyuga girl. Seems to me that she's a perfect fit for you from what I've seen. I'd say tomorrow you seal the deal with her and she'll be your bride in no time."

Naruto was flustered beyond belief. "What do you know about relationships anyway, Kurama? And besides, I'm not gonna ask her to marry me right after the first date." In a way, the blonde knew his furry friend had a point. Hinata was the one who admired him from afar.

Suddenly, a guitar showed up in front of him. Naruto decides to play it and after a few strums he was surprised his chakra spiked more intense he played. "You may not have noticed it, but it feels like your chakra reacts to your guitar, Naruto."

"Maybe I could play a bit of this song I wanna do for the show."

"The one you're always talking about?"

"Just to see how the acoustics feel in this confined space." With that, Naruto began playing a few riffs. "Pretty good. But what if there's a way I can mix both our chakras?"

"Mix our chakras, why exactly?" Kurama seemed uneasy.

"Don't worry, our chakras resonate while playing. I've been trying to find a way to harmonize the two and I think I've got it."

Yes, Naruto and Hinata were in their own separate states of mind, yet still aware of the excitement of the day to come. The festival would unite Autumn Colors, Storm Cloud, Blood Mist, Rocky Paths, and Desert Winds in times of peace. The mood was set and music would soon fill the air.

Okay, I couldn't help it. Just in case there wasn't enough NaruHina fluffiness last chapter. I said Kurama was going to be in this story, and I finally delivered. Hopefully people will like that I made Kurama another NaruHina supporter, but not as extravagant as Ino. I've been reading Kitsune Ninja nonstop and saw Kurama often poked fun at the idea of Hinata as Naruto's 'mate'. lol As for Cloud Village ninja, I'll have Ay and Darui appear in a later chapter since I had Bee in one of my other fics. Also you can check out my page for future projects or even PM me about the stories I have now. The festival will start soon, so be sure to tell me how many songs you want each band to do. Vote on my page, tell me no more than 3 in a review, or PM me, it's up to you. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Lightning Sand and Resonance

I know some of you are waiting for the festival to begin, but I figured I'd use this chapter to tie up a few loose ends. Characters I've mentioned in a/n's from previous chapter will debut here and now. Also, if you recall the 'invasion' I teased in the summary, the enemy finally makes itself known. This, hopefully will be the last chapter before the festival, so there's still plenty of time to vote. Also, you'll want to read the other chapters before this one, just a heads up. Be sure to tell me in reviews or the poll on my page how many songs the bands get to do between 1 and 3. The more positive reviews, the better.

**Chapter 9: Lightning, Sand, and Resonance**

On a seemingly calm night, the city of Storm Cloud was the weather capital of the Elemental Cities. One lightning wielder, Darui, the city's resident 'Black Panther', was providing the air around him with some shocking licks on his guitar. The Raikage, Ay, prepared to make the trip to Autumn Colors. Since he had heard about Naruto Uzumaki's first major show, he was ready to see a legend in the making. Ay had remembered the times he raced or even fought against Minato, and in realizing Naruto was his son, he had to see if he had lived up to his late father's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I can't believe all these years, I never knew Minato had a son. I have high hopes he lives up to your name, old friend." said Ay. Suddenly, Darui appeared in the window of Lightning Tower, the center of the city and its tallest point. "Lord Raikage, if you are in need of an escort, allow me." Darui requested.

"It's actually not a bad idea." A formally dressed woman known as Mabui appeared. "This will be a good opportunity for both of you."

"I wasn't sure at first, but if you think you'll get something out of it, why not?" said Ay.

Without warning, blackened clouds appeared over head. A look of uncertainty befell Ay, thinking something was about to happen. Winds picked up, but with no lightning at all.

"Lord Raikage, are you feeling that?" asked Mabui.

"I'm afraid so. Something is about to happen. And it's headed that way. Toward Autumn Colors."

"Autumn Colors? That's where everyone will gather soon. We should hurry." Darui panicked.

"Then let's get a move on. Naruto might be walking into danger. As the Fourth Hokage's son, I will make sure he's all right. Mabui, can you hold things down for a while?"

"Of course, Lord Raikage." She said.

With that the two lightning ninja set out, without knowing the impending danger that awaits the residents of all 5 Elemental Cities.

A gentle breeze blew over the subtlety of Desert Winds, where the Kazekage resided. A young ninja rocker saved time and again by Naruto and shown real strength comes from within. He is known as Gaara, the youngest of the Kazekage. Since after his very first defeat at the hands of Naruto, the red-haired youth had a lot to think about. About everything Naruto told him when it came to protecting what's important. Deciding for himself in wanting to become Kazekage, he found a guitar as red as his hair, figuring this would be something that might help. At age 15, he was already at Naruto's guitar and ninjutsu level, finally becoming Kazekage.

From time to time on calm, peaceful nights like this, the city of sand could hear the sounds of a guitar, knowing by how it sounded it was him. "So, Naruto is finally playing the Star Elements Festival. And he's made a bigger name as a hero without reaching the rank of Kage yet." This only made Gaara want to see his friend excel for himself. He knew going to this festival as the city's representative alongside Matsuri, would be good for both boys.

She'd never admit it, but she looks up to Naruto a bit for all the times he's come out on top, even with million-to-one odds against him. But still, her biggest admiration was always for Gaara. Matsuri stood there alongside Gaara, swayed by his soothing melody. "Is that the song you and Naruto did that one time?" she asked.

"It is. I really like this one for some reason." said Gaara. Matsuri tried moving closer, but they were interrupted. Kankuro and Temari had arrived.

"It seems you're thinking about Naruto again." said Temari.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to believe he's playing in the biggest music festival of the year." Gaara responded.

"Don't forget, Gaara. You've also come far from first meeting him. Now you at the top of the city's best." Kankuro assured him.

"All right, I'm ready. Hey, Temari, Kankuro. You'll need to look after Desert Winds for a while."

"Don't worry about a thing."

"Yea, what she said. And say hi for us."

"Sure thing. Ready, Matsuri?"

"Definitely." She widely smiled.

The Kazekage headed out to reunite with the young man that changed his life for the better.

In an small unknown location between Autumn Colors and Rocky Paths, there stood a mysterious town known to few as Echo Valley. After some reconnaissance throughout the five cities, a menacing plan was coming together. The sounds of random instruments were heard in the eerie winds. A shadowy figure emerged with sounds of an organ in the background. It was Kabuto Yakushi.

"All right, everyone, listen up." said Kabuto. "The festival is starting tomorrow, we need to act fast."

The organ in the background played again as if asking questions about the invasion. "Who among our enemies? For one, that blonde nuisance, Naruto. Can't forget about Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." The organ played a slightly upbeat sound.

"Don't worry about Lord Orochimaru. He's already there. This will finally be the step we need to take control of all 5 Elemental Cities, and what better way to do it then start where representatives from all 5 will be in one place?"

Kabuto's forces stood ready to advance with no one any the wiser of the disaster that would occur.

*deep breath, and exhale* That was quite the chapter, but it's finally done. Sry if it's a bit short, it'll definitely pick up l8r . I already know how I want it to end, but I can't update after this until I get enough reviews. Even if a lot of people say just 1 song per band, I'll ask for the songs people want four of the five bands to play from what I've chosen. Plz review saying u want more updates, follow fave and stick around for more.


End file.
